The Neighbour Know My Name
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: "Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku kesini, Mingyu-ssi." / "Tapi serius hyung. Kau yang meneriakkan namaku terlalu keras." / Seventeen's Meanie Couple! ((maybe)) Special Mingyu's Birthday. khekhe. RnR!
They can call, they knock and be upset but I bet, neighbours know my name.

Insipired by: Trey Songz - Neighbours Know My Name

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku ke sini, Mingyu-ssi."

Ucapan terakhir dari wanita paruh baya yang tinggal di samping apartemennya hanya ditanggap dengan senyuman oleh Mingyu. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya masih dengan senyuman.

Informasi saja, mereka tidak saling kenal tapi wanita paruh baya itu mengetahui namanya.

Dan itu adalah alasan di balik senyuman Mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki kamarnya. Tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang kekasih yang masih menyelimuti dirinya dari kaki sampai sebatas hidungnya di atas ranjang Mingyu.

Ia sibuk mengambil pakaian kekasihnya yang bergeletakan di lantai. Sampai suara sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatan Mingyu.

"Gyu-ah, kemarilah."

Dan tentu saja Mingyu dengan senang hati menghampirinya. Langsung menidurkan dirinya di samping pemuda manis itu untuk ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya.

"ku pikir kau tidur, hyung."

Kekasihnya yang bernama Wonwoo itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Mingyu. Memainkan jarinya di sekitar dadanya.

Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut. Ia menurunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium Wonwoo di bibirnya.

.

"tunggu," Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya. Menatap Mingyu dengan alis menyatu.

"apa?"

"mereka ke sini, lagi?"

Hanya sebuah tawa yang menjadi balasan Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Dasar bodoh.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

"iya, mereka kesini lagi untuk yang eumㅡ ketujuh kalinya dalam dua minggu ini."

Mingyu menjawabnya dengan seringaian. Membuat wajah Wonwoo memanas dan ia melempar bantal ke arah wajah Mingyu.

"aw, hyung!" Wonwoo menyingkap poninya, tangannya mengambil pakaiannya yang Mingyu taruh di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

"hyung, kau yang membuat mereka kesini."

"diamlah!"

"serius," Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah memakai celananya. Ia menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Memberikan kecupan di punggung telanjangnya.

"kau terlaku keras meneriaki namaku,"

Tangan Mingyu mengelus perut rata Wonwoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, sekarang posisinya sudah menjadi memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya ketika kepala Mingyu menyusup di perpotongan lehernya. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan ringan di setiap tanda cinta yang ia buat sebelumnya pada leher Wonwoo.

"padahal kau tahu kalau apartemen ini tidak mempunyai dinding yang cukup tebal."

Wonwoo mendesah kecil saat merasakan bibir Mingyu yang mengigit pelan lehernya. Lengannya mengerat di pinggang Wonwoo, memaksanya untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuh Mingyu.

Sebelah tangan Mingyu menyusup ke dalam celana Wonwoo, meremas bokongnya dengan gemas yang membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget.

"Mingyu! Hentikan!"

Dan si bodoh Mingyu ini hanya terkekeh. Ia masih terus meremasnya, menggoda Wonwoo dengan belaian jarinya di sekitar lubangnya.

"kenapa? Kau menyukainya."

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya ketika merasakan satu jari Mingyu melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

.

.

Wonwoo meraih bantal yang di sodorkan Mingyu. Menggigitnya dengan kencang sampai membuat giginya sakit hanya untuk menahan desahannya.

Salahkan Mingyu dengan segala keluwesan pinggulnya saat ia menghentakkan dengan telak di titik kenikmatakannya.

Dengan posisi Wonwoo yang menungging, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan Mingyu di belakangnya.

Dengan tangannya yang berada di pinggul Wonwoo, Mingyu menempelkan dadanya di punggung kekasihnya itu. Kembali memberikan hentakan terdalam yang ia bisa.

"hyung," Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

" _just scream my name_."

Pegangan Wonwoo pada bantal itu mengerat, giginya semakin kuat menggigit bantal itu juga. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya. Ia memperlambat tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

Dan dengan satu hentakan telak, Mingyu menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalam Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo kehilangan kontrolnya.

.

"Akh! Mingyu! Ah.."

Mingyu memberikan ciuman di sekitar pundak Wonwoo. Tangannya turun kebawah untuk menangkup milik Wonwoo ke dalam genggamannya.

" _you do it so loud, hyung_." bisikan Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo sangat tidak membantu. Dan juga tangan Mingyu yang memberikan pijatan lembut di bawah sana membuat Wonwoo mendesah kencang.

Tempo hentakan Mingyu semakin bertambah cepat. Menubruk titik itu beberapa kali yang membuat Wonwoo meneriaki namanya.

Mingyu terkekeh. " _guess they be stressin while we sexin ._ "

Suara Mingyu yang terdengar lebih berat membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mencari bibir Mingyu untuk ia kulum.

Mingyu memutuskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya berpindah kembali pada pinggang Wonwoo. Memfokuskan dirinya pada setiap gerakan pinggulnya yang menghentak masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

"Min, Mingyu! Akuh.. Nghhㅡ"

Mingyu semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Giginya menggertak, mengumpat di helaan nafasnya ketika lubang Wonwoo menjepit di bawahnya. Membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Dan dengan satu hentakan dalam, Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah sampai pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun di saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Ia mengerang, menatap ke samping hanya untuk menemukan Wonwoo yang tertidur di lengannya.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi di kening Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Dan ia mendengar ketukan itu lagi.

Tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih untuk kembali tertidur dan semakin memeluk Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya.

 _"I bet the neighbours know my name ."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

 _ **a/n by the author.**_

 _Bagi siapa aja yang pernah denger lagu ini, apa perasaan kalian? :"D_

 _Rasanya tangan tuh gatel setelah udah lama ngedenger lagu ini tapi imajinasi di otak ga dikeluarin_

 _Dan terciptalah tulisan nista ini/?_

 _Akhir kata, I love you all and review please?_

 _With Love,_

 _minyunghei_

 _Muah~_

.

.

 _ **dari saya.**_

saya berterimakasih sekali kepada author **minyunghei** _ **(u/5710057)**_ yang sudah memberikan saya izin untuk me repost ini. seluruh ide dan plot seratus persen milik minyunghei, sedangkan saya hanya mengganti pairing yoonseok (jhope x suga) menjadi meanie.

kuharap kalian menikmati fanfiksinya.!


End file.
